Water scarcity is a daily topic in the news. It is indispensable for all aspects of life. In international organisms (UN, Kyoto, Japan March 22 March 2003) The topic came to a consensus and it was concluded that water scarcity is something that will accentuate in a few years and it will cause multiple problems amongst humanity.
Many campaigns, trying to make people aware of how important water-saving is, have been spread in Mexico during the past few years despite this little has been achieved.
Many different technologies have been generated in trying to optimize the use if water, but those who have started these programs ended up giving up, some reasons are the small appearance of such devices or by the lose of the normal water pressure when using such devices, which is a main characteristic in our country due to the fact that in most homes the only pressure available is by gravity since big water containers-deposits are located on the roofs and the water flows down to either the bathroom, another reason for low pressure is mineral build up in the piping thus clogging them up easily in turn making them difficult to clean up (unclog). This is why a small minority use hydroneumatic systems to increase water pressure, so when using their shower is not an inconvenience for the people but the water consumption increases dramatically.
In application of utility model MX000712 a water-saving shower head is described, which is characterized by being mainly integrated by a bulb of water distribution chamber that spreads the water flow in a in a propelling form and is joint to an oscillating socket joint that allows it to vary its angle of inclination in reference to the water supply pipe. There is a reference of a water saving system in shower heads in patent MX152549 which is the combination of a funnel and hooks connected to the shower head, in addition to a storage tank located on the wall that distributes the water through an udder regulated by the water faucet located in the inside.
Utility model MX000564 refers to a high efficiency shower head at low pressure that is composed of a reducer connected to the house piping, which is also connected to a water feeding pipe on one end and to an obtruding device triggered by a lever on the other end and the body is incorporated through a thread in the knuckle, for movement it uses a rounded joint that is internally included in the thread that is connected to the chamber, characterized by conical body containing a series of 28, 48 or 71 a plate of radially-equidistant conduits, with an effect of low pressure efficiency that takes advantage of the minimum water flow transforming it in a ray of water, dense enough to provide the user comfort when taking a shower.
On the other hand patent MX 183485 describes flow distributor for shower heads that is composed of a plate with holes, a knuckle, a tubular element and it is characterized because the concentric tubular element is connected to the shower head body in such a longitude that it is located in the holed-plate of the shower head and in the coupling of the water supply of the shower head, this tubular portholes that establish the radial water flow.
In reference to what has been mentioned, with the intention of finding an alternative to avoid the waste of water when showering, we, the applicants, of this register, have created a shower head with this purpose (economize water), We have achieved designing this device with our own new technical characteristics, that reduces the consumption of water by no less than 5 litters per minute, without sacrificing comfort, which used to be offered only by a high consumption of water.